The Ghoulfather
The Ghoulfather is the main antagonist and final boss of the 3DS videogame Yo-Kai Watch 3. He is the leader of his Ghoulfamily. Biography At an early age, The Ghoulfather was obsessed with aliens and UFOs, but was never able to prove that they exist. His right hand man, Agent X, took pity on him and began to dedicate his life to serving The Ghoulfather. He was exiled to space for 555 years by Ancient Enma after trying to remake the Yo-Kai World in his image. In space, The Ghoulfather stole a UFO and used the power source of the UFO to create his executives, known as Hoaxy-Coaxy and Slackerjack. He makes his first appearance in the end of Chapter 8, picking up the Executor after fighting Nate for the third time. In the ninth chapter, he sends several of his minions to attack Nate and his friends, but they are stopped by the Legend Team of the Blasters and either Super Seed or Tempest Pride. (the latter depending on the original game's version.) He repeatedly sends more minions, such as Hoaxy-Coaxy, Slackerjack, and Rongo Swirll. Eventually, he uses the audiovisual system to brodcast a message, and rises Bada-Bing Tower shortly after to install a force field around it. However, the force field is broken by Nate, his friends, Yopple Inc. Dr. Hugely, and the Super Heroes. After the Super Heroes beat No-Bot and Agent X, Nate finally confronts The Ghoulfather. After defeating a mind-controlled Blunder and Folly, Nate fights The Ghoulfather and defeats him for the first time, but he teleports them on a UFO, The Ghoulfather absorbing it's power to become Don Spiracy. Despite his power boost, he is defeated once more before vanishing in his original form. Appearance The Ghoulfather has pink skin and a refined face with turquoise hair in a ponytail. He has light blue eyes, pointed ears, and facial hair. He wears a read suit with a black shirt, gloves, and shoes and a white fedora and tie. As Don Spiracy, he has two heads, with one of them being part of his lower section. His mustache become far longer, and his arms turn look almost robotic. He has a large black shoulderguard with four eyes, a blue and yellow wheel behind him with a star pattern, and a swirled red and blue lower section. Trivia *His name, The Ghoulfather, comes from the words "Godfather" and "Ghoul", where Don Spiracy comes from Don, a term of boss status in the mafia, and Conspiracy. **His Japanese name comes from the Japanese word for five, making his name, Gogogo share the same number as the amount of years he was banished. The name could also come from gogogo/ゴゴゴ, a onomatopoeia to show that something is menacing or threatening. *His Japanese name is shorted in-game to Gogogo GF. *The theme used for his first phase is fittingly a remix of the Godfather theme, the film being one of his inspirations. *His Soultimite is oddly similar to Frieza's Death Beam. **As another manga reference, one of the sword's he uses in his second phase attacks is similar to the sword Momo Hinamori uses in Bleach. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Youkai Category:Humanoid Category:Mobsters Category:Power Hungry Category:Game Bosses Category:Crime Lord Category:Monsters Category:Male Category:Cataclysm Category:Thief Category:Hegemony Category:Chaotic Evil